First Impressions
by J.S lover234
Summary: Gabriel takes Castiel to meet his big brother's Micheal and Raphael for the first time. Lets see how that goes down. Note I don't own Supernatural.


First Impressions

**A/N: OK PEEPS, ONCE AGAIN, GABE AND CAS STORY. HOWEVER CAS IS ONLY TWO MONTHS OLD IN THIS ONE. THIS ONE ALSO HAS MICHEAL AND RAPHAEL IN IT, BUT IT WILL BE CAS'S FIRST MEETING WITH THEM. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS. **

**NOTE I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, BELONGS TO THE WRITERS :(**

**RATING: K**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

Gabriel listened as he heard the little pater of tiny two month old angel feet following close behind him. Heard the drag of his wings. The archangel laughed and stopped suddenly, a warm tiny object smacked into the bottom of his leg, followed by a little '_thump_'. Gabriel turned, looking down into the big, insanely dazzling blue eyes of his newest and most favorite baby brother. Castiel looked up at him from the ground and smiled, his mouth stretching laughed, then picked the little angel up off the ground of their home Heaven.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" He asked, patting the small dark haired head.

"Nothin'." Castiel said, stepping closer to Gabriel, the archangel rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't sound very fun." He said, turning and starting to walk again.

He smiled wide, Castiel was following him.

"Hey Gabe," Castiel said, running a little to get beside the bigger angel instead of behind him.

Gabriel cast his eyes down. "Ya?"

"Where are you goin'?" Castiel said, smiling at the archangel.

Castiel was always smiling. "Going to talk to Micheal." He said, watching as the smile faded.

"Who's Micheal?" He asked, stalling in his steps.

Gabriel stopped to, remembering that Castiel had never met Micheal. "Micheal, your big brother the archangel." Gabriel said, tossing a wing, it was itching.

"What's an archangel?" Castiel asked, tilting his head, Gabriel knew he was confused.

"Well, archangel's are the most powerful angels in Heaven. Micheal's one, you have another brother, Raphael, he's one, and I'm also an archangel." Gabriel said, watching as Castiel thought.

"I have another big brother?" He said, cocking his head even more.

Gabriel smiled. "Two of them." He said, tossing his dark gray wing once again.

Castiel watched, then looked to his own black wings, his little mind easily distracted and detoured from conversations. Gabriel laughed, then growled- his wing itching again-, throwing out his wing, then replacing it in its originally position. Castiel did the same, experimenting with his wings. Even though he threw them out all the way, it was still touching the ground, the long ebony tip resting in the grass.

Gabriel watched, a soft twinkle in his eyes, his baby brother was so amusing. "Would you like to meet them?" He asked.

Castiel looked from his wings to Gabriel. "Who?"

Gabriel laughed. "Your big brothers Micheal and Raphael."

"Ya..." He said, then added with a smile. "Your my big brother to."

Gabriel felt his soul warm. "I know." He said, twitching his irradiated wing again. "Lets go."

~0o0o~

"Yo Micheal! Raphael!" He yelled, walking up to his brothers, they were staring down onto earth.

All business no play.

Micheal turned dark blue eyes on his little brother, cocking a brow it the tiny black winged angel following close behind.

"Hello Gabriel, who's that you've got with you?" He asked, Raphael finally looking up. Wanting to see who Micheal was talking about.

"Yes, do tell." Raphael said, his voice flat and emotionless. However his eyes twinkled with interest at the little angels black wings.

Gabriel stopped, a few feet from his brothers, Castiel stopping beside him. "Castiel." He said proudly, patting his baby brothers head.

Raphael's brows shot up in shock. "_Him_," He said, pointing at the angel. "He's the newest angel. He's the smallest thing I've ever seen."

Gabriel frowned. "Last I remembered, you were the fastest angel anyone had ever seen when you were Cas's age."

Raphael narrowed his eyes, Micheal laughed. "Easy you two, we've got a tiny guest." He said, dropping to his knee, his eyes almost level with Castiel. "Hello little brother Castiel. I do apologize that I've not visited you yet." He said holding out his hand.

Castiel looked at Micheal's hand, then to Gabriel. "You shake it." Gabriel said softly.

Castiel smiled and then placed his tiny hand in Micheal's, Micheal shock it gently. "Hi Micheal." He said.

Micheal smiled back. "Hi Castiel." He watched smiling as Castiel looked up and down his long brown wings.

Raphael watched the exchange and snorted. "Please Micheal, stop degrading yourself."

"Hell Raphael, just say 'Hi'." Gabriel spit, not in the mood for Raphael's shit.

Raphael looked down to Castiel with hate, the tiny angel backing away, taking his hand away from Micheal and scooting himself between Gabriel's leg and dark gray wing. He was just barely peaking out, his tiny hands resting on the hard muscles of Gabriel's leg.

Gabriel sighed. "Don't worry Cas, he's just an ass." He said, Castiel only tightened his grip on Gabriel's leg as the archangel walked forward, into Gabriel's personal space. Micheal stood.

"You've given him a nickname, what is he, your little pet." Raphael sneered, watching as Gabriel placed his wing tighter around Castiel's little body.

"There's a thing called personal space Raph, you should try it sometime." Gabriel said crossing his arms over his chest.

Raphael just growled and walked back to the scene he'd been watching before Gabriel had gotten there. Micheal sighed.

"I swear you two." He said, looking down at Castiel sadly. "I'm sorry little one."

Castiel kept his eyes trained on Raphael. Gabriel looked down at the attachment. "Hey Cas, its okay, he's not gonna get ya." He said, Castiel didn't move from Gabriel. "Thanks asshole." He shot at Raphael.

Raphael snarled and started at Gabriel. "You just don't know when to stop and shut up do you?"

Castiel gripped a Gabriel's leg even tighter. "Gaberiel!" He yelped when Raphael pushed at the archangel.

"_Enough_!" Micheal barked, however Gabriel's fist had been just a bit quicker, Raphael spit out a tooth. "Gabriel, I think it'd be best to take Castiel and leave. Raphael, we need to have a talk."

Gabriel untucked Castiel from his wing, then went to move, but the tiny angel wouldn't budge. He tried again and still Castiel wouldn't move, he seemed to be rooted to the spot. Raphael laughed.

"You haven't even thought him how to understand emotions." He laughed.

Gabriel shot him a glare and dipped down to pick the little angel up, hugging Cas to him, then walking away. However as Gabriel did so he heard the audible laughed of Micheal and then the grunt of Raphael as he gave Raphael the one fingered salute.

~0o0o~

Gabriel sat Castiel down in a wooded area, it was one of Gabriel's favorite spots in Heaven. Castiel gave a little whimper, and Gabriel sighed, sitting down beside the tiny angel. The interdiction hadn't gone as planned, Micheal, great, Raphael...complete and total dick. Castiel was petrified, he was as white as Joshua's wings and shaking all over, every little noise would make him jump. Gabriel let guilt get the better of him for a moment. He looked down with interest when Castiel climbed into his lap and settled down, resting his head on Gabriel's chest and tugging his wings in Gabriel's lap with him.

"I don't like big brother Raphael." He said. "I don't know why. He makes me fill funny."

Gabriel sighed, a sad smile forming. "I know, and I'm sorry Cas. I shouldn't have brought you with me."

"Its okay, I liked brother Micheal, he was nice like you. But you're still the best." He said, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and hugging him tight.

Gabriel smiled, his heart filling with love, the filling almost overwhelming him. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and hugged him back, keeping _his_ baby brother safe and happy.

Raphael could just kiss his ass.

**OK PEEPS, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, I'VE FALLEN INTO A CRAZY FUNK, SO MY WRITINGS NOT GONNA BE THE BEST. SORRY, BUT HOPEFULLY IT GOES AWAY SOON. …..I HATE IT WHEN I GET THIS PROBLEM. :(**


End file.
